clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage
The Stage is a large theater located in the Plaza, between the Pet Shop and the Pizza Parlor. It's the only room that updates actively. On the Ground Floor are twenty chairs for a penguin audience to view theatrical acting. In the center of the chairs is the Switchbox 3000, which controls changes on the stage such as the background, special effects, etc... There are also two box seats on the second story, which both have two seats. The box seats are accessible by waddling left or right on the stage. Below the stage is a small orchestra pit with four music stands, a piano and a piano bench. The Stage also has a catalog called the Costume Trunk. In this you can buy costumes for the current play. If you want to join in on the acting, you can open The Script and click on phrases for penguins to say. The Stage was released on November 16, 2007. Space Adventure The Set On the left was a distant planet called Planet X, which had a UFO. On the right was the inside of a high-tech interplanetary transportation vehicle; it had lots of Televisions which when clicked change channel! Also, the lights they moved where you dragged them! Space Adventure is heavily influenced by Star Trek. Main Characters In Order of Appearance: * Captain * Robot * Ensign * Alien The Script *Captain: Calculate coordinates! *Robot: TWEE-BEEP...CALCULATING COORDINATES. *Ensign: Now landing on planet X. *Robot: SHIP BADLY DAMAGED...NEED REPAIRS. *Captain: The planet appears to be made of metal! *Ensign: Captain, I am picking up an alien signal! *Robot: BEEEP! I AM ROBOT! ALIEN APPROACHING! *Alien: Take me to your bird-feeder! *Ensign: I forgot my line! Line, please! *Captain: Dear aliens, we come in peace! *Alien: I am hungry! I wish I had some pizza! *Ensign: You should join us, alien...We would love to have you at Club Penguin! *Alien: Yes, earthlings! Let us unite as friends! *Captain: Then we shall use the metal to fix the ship! *Robot: BEEEEEEP! I, ROBOT, HAVE FIXED SHIP! *Alien: Let us voyage together as a team! *Captain: Engage the carp drive...Let's get back to Club Penguin with our new friend! *Robot: BLABEEEEEP...HOORAY FOR CLUB PENGUIN! *Captain: Blast off! The Twelfth Fish The Set On the left is a beach, which has a boat with fishing rods in it. On the right is a garden, it has a Balcony! The Twelfth Fish is influenced by Shakespeare-written plays. Secrets There are things to do with the scene which when clicked change. This is the list: *Sun/Yellow Puffle (Left) *Cloud1/Hydro Hopper Tube (Left) *Cloud2/Fish (Left) *Cloud3/Java Beans Bag (Left) *Moon/Pizza (Right) Also, the lights they will move where you drag them! Main Characters * The Director. * The Musicians (who stand left and right of the grand piano.) Actors In Order of Appearance: * Countess. * Jester. * Bard. * Fish. The Script Countess: The iceberg's a stage and we are penguins! Jester: A stage where every penguin plays a part! Bard: Fair maiden, shall we go and catch some fish? Jester: To fish or not to fish, that is the question! Countess: Good plan! Fishing is such a sweet comfort. Bard: Now is the winter of our fishing trip. Jester: As good luck would have it! Bard: The first thing we do, let's catch all the fish. Fish: BLUB BLUB! Jester: O fishing line, fishing line! Wherefore art thou doing fine? Fish: BLUBBETH! Countess: What fish through yonder ocean swim? Fish: DOUBLE, DOUBLE BLUB AND BUBBLE! Bard: But hark! What fish through yonder water peeks? Jester: A fish! A fish! My puffle for a fish! Fish: AY, THERE'S THE BLUB! Countess: Something fishy this way comes. Jester: With my empty tummy my eye doth feast. Bard: Now please get me a dish fit for the fish! Fish: BUT NEVER DOUBT I BLUB! Countess: Get thee to a fishery! Jester: To dine, perchance to eat! Bard: If fish be the food of life, waddle on! Secret To make a Yellow Puffle come up in the second story, put your mouse on one of the Puffles on the wooden plaque and the Yellow Puffle will appear on either the left or the right seats at random. This secret is confirmed. After the Yellow Puffles were tamed, one will (rarely) come out of hiding on it's own. Squidzoid Vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Girl Set The scene is a modern city-scape with many tall buildings. There are also billboards and a lake with trees surrounding it. Main Characters *Squidzoid *'Witness' *Shadow Guy *Gamma Girl *Director *Switchbox Master The Script Reporter:Action News Live! Tell us what's happening! Witness:I saw a monster eat the pet shop! Squidzoid:GRAWL! I HUNGRY! Reporter:Who will save us now? The script above is just part of the actual script. Team Blue's Rally Debut Set The set is: * On the right: A gym locker room. * On the left: A basketball court. * The bottom left of the stage: A table for news writers and judges. Main Characters *Cheerleader *Happy Judge *Grumpy Judge *Tate the Pirate Ship mascot *Zeus the Moose mascot *Peppy the Parrot mascot *Audience Script *HAPPY JUDGE *Welcome to the big mascot tryouts! *GRUMPY JUDGE *Each mascot has to get through US to win. *CHEERLEADER *Lets give 'em a big round of applause! *AUDIENCE *Yeah! Go Team Blue! *HAPPY *Give it up for PEPPPPPPPYYYYYY! *(Peppy runs into gym,audience cheers) *PEPPY *ANY COOL BIRDS IN THE HOUSE TODAY? LEMME HEAR YA SAY BRRRRRRRRRRRRRD! *AUDIENCE *BRRRRRRRRRRRRRD! *PEPPY *OH EE OH EE OH! *AUDIENCE *ICE!ICE!ICE! *(Tate runs in gym) *TATE *Did somebody say ICE!?... *(Tate trips and Falls) *TATE *Oops!Didn't see those bleachers over there... *CHEERLEADER *Everyone give it up for Tate! GO BLUE! *(Tate trips and falls again,runs out of gym) *GRUMPY *Man,this competition is soooo lame. *ZEUS *Oh man! I don't want to go out there! *TATE *C'mon,you should go. You'll do better than me. *ZEUS *But I don't even have a cool enterance! *(Peppy enters hallway to see whats happening) *PEPPY *HEY! TURN THOSE FROWNS UPSIDE-DOWN! DONT LEAVE ME TO BE THE CLOWN! *ZEUS *But Peppy...I don't want to look dumb! *GRUMPY *Excuse me, but can we get on with the show? *TATE *You couldn't do any worse than me Zeus! *AUDIENCE *WE WANT ZEUS! WE WANT ZEUS! *TATE *See,Zeus! They want to see your cool outfit! *PEPPY *YEAH ZEUS,GIVE EM THE SCHOOL SPIRIT! *ZEUS *I just dont want to be alone out there. *PEPPY *WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO! *ZEUS *What do you mean? *PEPPY *LETS GO TOGETHER AS A TEAM! *TATE *Yeah! We can be the Blue Crew! *ZEUS *Okay...maybe that would work...Lets try it! *(The tree mascots enter gym.) *AUDIENCE *BLUE...TEAM... BACK AGAIN! TIME IS RIGHT SO LETS BEGIN! *PEPPY *STOP!.... BLUE TIME! *TATE *Make some noise for the Team Blue Crew! *ZEUS *Let me hear ya say MOOOOOOSE! *AUDIANCE *MOOOOOOSE! *TATE *Let me hear ya say ICE! *AUDIANCE *BERG! *TATE *ICE! *AUDIANCE *BERG! *CHEERLEADER *Looks like the audiance likes ALL OF THEM! *GRUMPY *Umm...can we choose none of them? *HAPPY *Presenting the winner... the Team Blue Crew! *GRUMPY *Great.... Can I go home now? *THE END The Quest for the Golden Puffle Set The set looks like a jungle and then turns into Egypt and then it goes inside a pyramid Main Characters *Yukon (Explorer) *Alaska (Explorer) *Boris (Mummy) *King Ra-Ra (Pharaoh) Script *'Yukon': We have to be careful in this pyramid, Alaska! *'Alaska': Can't find rare puffles without a little danger... *'Alaska': Hey look, a switch! Wonder what it does... *'Yukon': Oh no! Run! It's a snowball trap! *'Alaska': What's an adventure without a few traps? *'Yukon': That was close! Told you we should be careful! *'Alaska': Careful is my middle name. *'Yukon': Look! The Golden Puffle! Let's get it! *'Alaska': I've been waiting a long, long time for this... :(Door opens and Boris appears) *'Boris': TUMMMMMMY! *'King Ra-Ra': Halt! Who dares to enter the great pyramid! *'Alaska': Quick, Yukon! Grab the Golden Puffle! *'Yukon': Got it! Let's get out of here! *'Boris': TUMMMMMMMMY! *'King Ra-Ra': Don't let them take it, Boris! *'Alaska': We've gotta get out of here... fast! *'Yukon': Oh no! We're trapped in the pyramid! *'Alaska': You can say that again. *'Yukon': Oh no! We're trapped in the pyramid! *'Boris': TUMMMMMMMMMY! *'King Ra-Ra': You can't escape the great pyramid! Now give us the Golden Puffle! *'Alaska': I don't give up my quests that easily, Ra-Ra! *'Boris': TUMMMMMMY! *'Yukon': Wait! I think I know how to stop all of this! :(Yukon gives Boris the Golden Puffle) *'Boris': TUM MEEEEE! *'Alaska': What are you doing Yukon?! That's my treasure! :(Boris unwraps the Golden Puffle) *'Yukon': It's a puffle-shaped chocolate in gold wrapper! *'King Ra-Ra': That's right! And Boris was really hungry! *'Boris': YUMMMMMMMY! *'King Ra-Ra': That's why we had to get it back! *'Alaska': Sigh. Guess it's not the rare puffle I thought. *'King Ra-Ra': Oh, but it is rare! It is made of the island's rarest dark chocolate! *'Yukon': These weren't the puffles we were looking for. *'Alaska': Do not fear, Yukon! New adventures await! *'King Ra-Ra': Hmmm...where did I put that snowball of mine? *'Alaska': Onwards to victory and the rarest puffles! *'Boris': THAT'S A WRAP! Trivia *Some penguins claim that |Space Adventure is a copy of Star Trek, but when emailed, Club Penguin denied it. *The Camera which was in the Costume Trunk for Squidzoid Vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Girl is commonly used whenever a famous penguin is found, some penguins wear cameras pretending to be paparazzi. *The Stage is commonly mistaken for the Lighthouse stage. *The line "These weren't the puffles we were looking for," (said by Yukon in The Quest for the Golden Puffle) is a spoof of the line in George Lucas' Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope in which Obi-wan says "These aren't the droids you're looking for." SWF Objects * Space Adventure, November 2007 *The Twelfth Fish, December 2007 *Squidzoid VS Shadow Guy & Gamma Gal, January 2008 *Team Blue's Rally Debut, February 2008 *Space Adventure Ep.2, March 2008 *Quest For The Golden Puffle, April 2008 These are the SWF Objects of The Stage. The rest are on SWF Object Places. Category:Places